justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Blow Your Mind (Mwah)
|artist = |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |pictos = 131 |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BZbVBa3lmoz/ |perf = Céline BaronFile:Celine on blow your mind.jpg |nogm = 3 |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = BlowYourMind}} "Blow Your Mind (Mwah)" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman that has two dark purple braids and wearing a pink transparent long-sleeved shirt which reveals a portion of her stomach, a dark purple bra under it, a pair of turquoise pants, a black belt with a gold buckle and a pair of black shoes. Background The background starts off with the dancer completely in black until the chord begins that shows a black circle in the middle behind the dancer with sprinkle decorations. As each verse is sung the circle in the middle pumps to the beat of the song and spreads more circle outlines eventually growing until it completely covers the white background. When the line "Tell me I'm too crazy" is sung gray lines cover up the background behind the dancer one by one until it's completely covered. Then as the chorus starts the lines slowly go away and as the dancer punches right and left the gray circles behind her turn into a variety of colors such as blue, green, blue and purple, etc... which also turns as she dances. When "Mwah" or when she blows a kiss a colorful X appears behind the dancer. During the bridge the circle is now purple which sends beating black circles and as the line "Tell me I'm too crazy" the gray lines once again cover up the background one by one until "Hey" is said everything turns white until the line "Mwah" is said the colourful X appears as she blows a kiss. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. All Gold Moves: Blow a kiss. Blowyourmind_gm_1.png|All Gold Moves BlowYourMind gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia * "Wine" and "f**k" are censored. * The inclusion of Blow Your Mind (Mwah) on Just Dance 2018 was revealed on Dua Lipa’s birthday. * On the thumbnail for the UK preview, the artist is simply credited as "Dua".http://prntscr.com/gbmjad * The dancer’s costume is based on what Dua Lipa is wearing in the music video for the same song. * In the UK preview the dancer is seen with a darker glove color and a slightly darker color scheme. * The coach has similar hair of the coach from Cheap Thrills. * In both the US and UK preview of the gameplay, the only scoring marks that appear are "OK" and "GOOD". **This is is also the case with Footloose, Got That, and Carmen (Overture). Gallery Game Files BlowYourMind Cover Generic.jpg|''Blow Your Mind (Mwah)'' BlowYourMind Cover AlbumCoach.png| albumcoach Blowyourmind p1 ava.png|Avatar Gameplay blowyourmind menu.png|'' '' on the menu Blowyourmind load.png|Loading screen Blowyourmind coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Blow_your_mind_gameplay.png|Gameplay Others 5a400052417055.599ef7b44ecf1.jpg|Concept art 1 JustDance_LQBG_BlowYourMind.jpg|Concept art 2 BlowYourMindJD18.jpg|Thumbnail on Just Dance YouTube channel BlowYourMindPicError.png|Pictogram error in the preview duajd.jpg|Dua Lipa wearing clothes the coach has https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eiup44YVdr0 Videos Official Music Video Dua Lipa - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Teasers Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Blow Your Mind - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2018 - Blow Your Mind (Mwah) - 5 Stars M - 13K! - Wii References Site Navigation pt-br:Blow Your Mind (Mwah) Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Céline Baron Category:Eva Ndiaye